Agent on Vacation
by crazy4booth
Summary: The team at the Jeffersonian convince Dr. Brennan to take a vacation and naturally Booth goes with her to make sure she stays away from work. While on vacation she discovers the remains of a girl and won't leave the case alone.FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!REVIEW!


Summary:

The team at the Jeffersonian convince Dr. Brennan to take a vacation and naturally Booth goes with her to make sure she stays away from work. While on vacation she discovers the remains of a girl who went missing her prom night nearly 5 years ago. Booth attempts to keep Brennan out of situation, but if you all know Bones she won't do it. This story also has a female character who went to college with Dr. Brennan and they didn't exaclty get along. This should make things interesting hint

Agent on Vacation

AT TEMPERANCE'S APARTMENT: (Angelia is talking to Brennan about a vacation)

Bones-"Ange this is rediculous. The last thing I need right now is to be on vacation."

Angelia-"sweeite, you've been at it for god knows how long. Identifying a body here, going with Booth to chase the bad guys down there. YOU'RE NOT WONDER WOMAN YA KNOW?"

"That's my job"

"I know honey, but everyone needs a break now and then. Look at all you and Booth have been through in the past few months."

"I would except some of it still haunts me"

"Please! It's only for a few days. Live life a little. I'll talk to Booth and have him go with you, but this time for fun."

"I don't think Booth would have much fun with me. He always says I lack culture."

Angelia thinks to herself "The heck he wouldn't have fun. He was totally checking you out last week in the lab."

"Ange come on. Get real! who's going to take my place?"

"Leave that to me and the guys. It would give them a chance to solve a crime without you. Let them advance their knowledge a little. It will give them a reason to do something besides sitting in the lab and bicker all the time."

"Fine, if it's only for a few days. But I'm coming straight back the moment I here about something major."

"Honey we can handle it. You talk to Booth tommorow and I wanna see the both of you take off on a plane to wherever you wanna go by Saturday. YOU HERE ME? TOMMOROW AND THAT'S IT!"

"Fine, but don't be suprised if Booth won't go along."

Angelia thinks to herself "I'll make him go along. Girl, we have to watch you like a hawk!"

IN THE LAB:

Booth-"HA HA, you on vacation? for real? What ja do Ange put some spice in her water last night?"

Angelia-"Booth, she's being serious. You both need some time away from work. I suggested she take you with her because you claim she has no culture and since you seem to be a professer on life maybe you could teach her a thing or two."

"Oh man where would I start?"

"Ange forget it, he's not going to help. I'll be in my office."

Bones walks away in an unhappy way.

Booth-"Where did ya have in mind Ange?"

"Just somewhere away from here. Take her to a beach, a carnival, or something. JUST GET HER IN THE GREAT OUTDOORS!"

IN BRENNAN'S OFFICE:

"Bones, I'm sorry. If you're really that desperate then...I guess I'll go."

"I'm not desperate. This was all Angelia's idea. She thinks we both have working too hard and need to cool down for awhile."

"Well I gotta admit, I would like a break from work. Is there any place you want to go?"

She did not answer.

SATURDAY MORNING AT THE AIRPORT:

In the background as Bones, Booth, and Angelia were talking they could hear "Flight 976 to Los Angeles, California Now Boarding"

Booth-"Come on Bones that's us!"

Brennan and Angelia hug each other.

"you'll be fine sweetie, just go have fun, and NO WORK!"

"Thanks Ange"

Brennan and Booth both make it on the plane. They sit in the back part and next to each other.

Booth-"Man, were not even on an assignment and I still get stuck with YOU!"

Brennan hilariously slaps Booth

They didn't really talk to each other on the plane. Brennan just stared out the window. Booth, sitting next to her, was listening to his ipod. She could hear what he was listening to and watched his lips as he followed along with the song.

"HOT BLOODED...I'VE GOTTA A FEVER OF A HUNDRED-AND-THREE!"  
(from Two Bodies in the Lab ep.)

He looked at her. She looked at him, smiled, and quietly laughed. She thought back to that one happy moment in her life...that was until he opened the fridge. Looking back on that memory made her realize that she really owes him for the things he's done for her. This "vacation" may give her a chance to get to know the real Seeley Booth, instead of the big shot FBI cop that she knows now.

IN LOS ANGELES:

Booth-"Ah LA the city where anything can happen."

Bones-"I thought that was New York City"

"Okay one of the cities where anything can happen."

"So what should we do first?"

"Well it's 4:00pm let's go check in at the hotel, then how about some dinner? Sound good to you Bones?"

"um, ok"

Brennan started to feel ok about this trip, but then again she's still with Booth, but they get to act like real people, almost friends instead of partners. Once they checked into the hotel Booth and Brennan decide to go for food. They get Pizza and return to the hotel.

Booth-"Yummy that was good Pizza!"

"Yeah well I have had my share of junk food for the month!"

"Oh come on Bones that was your first lesson in culture. Don't tell me you haven't had pizza before that?"

"No, I have. I just enjoy more exotic foods."

"So you like exotic stuff?"

"Sure"

In Booth's mind he was cooking up a plan to get Brennan to relax in the outdoors, but how? Then it occured to him back at the airport he saw an ad for a nature trail tour in the woods. Would she like that? Nice scenery, exercise, and "that is exotic isn't?" he thought.

"Well Bones, I'm gonna turn in for the night. Sleep tight!  
Be prepared for some fun tommorow!"

"yeah I look foward to it Booth, goodnight"

In her mind, she thought, "What's he going to drag me into this time? He's up to something and it better not involve strip clubs."

NEXT MORNING

Booth, for protection, got an extra key to Temperance's room. So he decided to give her a friendly wake up call. He opened the door and peeked just to make sure she wasn't naked or something. She was still in bed sound asleep. Very quietly he tip-toed to her bed and...

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD!" (extremely loud)

She woke up- WACK! RIGHT ON HIS FOREHEAD

"BOOTH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? HOW DID YOU GET IN?"

"yeah good morning to you too. OH GOD MY HEAD."

"Don't you good morning me, you almost scared the crap out of me!"

"Tempe I got an extra key to your room just for protection."

"Is that part of my culture lesson too?"

Booth didn't answer. He was somewhere between the awful pain in his head where she hit him and laughing cause he scared her. She finally got up, but when she did she threw pillows at him and laughed.

10 Mins. Later:

"Okay now that awake thanks to that lovely wake up call of yours what will do today?"

"Have you ever gone hiking?"

"Only the times when we were looking for..."

"No, No, No. I mean for personal purposes."

"No"

"Girl you are in luck. I have arranged to go to LA's best exotic hiking experience. So wear some comfy clothes and good shoes you'll need them"

Brennan to be honest felt excited. She lacked many trips for fun due to her unfortunate childhood, so this was something new to her.

Tour Guide at the Woods-" Good Morning Mr. Booth and Ms. Brennan welcome to L.A.H.E (Los Angeles Hiking Experience) I'm your guide for today so let's get started."

"Booth, this is amazing it's so pretty out here."

"I hoped you would like it."

Brennan instantly started taking pictures. Everything from creeks to scenery to wildlife.

Tour Guide-"To your left is the Amboras creek the largest creek known to LA today.

Brennan gets a picture of the creek but then notices something hidden behind bushes.

"Excuse me, may I have a look around the creek? I'd like to get more pictures."

"Of course"

Brennan comes to a thick bush where she notices a strange looking group of rocks. However once she gets closer to the bush, she notices something.

"This is no group of rocks. THIS IS A BODY."

1 HOUR LATER:

The FBI arrive at the scene. They question both Booth and Brennan.

Police officer-"Shouldn't you two be helping us solve the crime?"

Booth-"The Doc and I have been sent here on vacation."

P.O-"Well try and enjoy the rest of your trip."

"Thanks. Come on Bones. This isn't for us. Remember NO WORK!"

"Booth...I can't. I want to know what happened. I'm gonna take a look at those bones."

"You can't. You're not on this assignment and therefore can't interfear."

"Well if I can't look at the bones who is?"

Police-"She is"

They point to a girl with blonde hair and someone who looked like a Brennan wanna-be kinda preppy style. The girl walks towards Brennan because they know each other.

Stella Carswell-"Well, Well, Well we meet again Temperance. Or do people call you now a days Dr. Brennan?"

Booth-"Bones do you know this woman?"

"Yes. Her name is..."

"Hi I'm Stella Carswell. I'm the Forensic Anthropoligist for the L.A police divison. You might say Tempe and I are old college buddies."

Bones-"Buddies isn't quite the word I had in mind. You messed with my experiments in the lab and constantly made remarks about my knowledge in identifying bodies."

"True. Then we both applied at the Jeffersoian and guess who got the spot. Dr. Temperance Brennan the great genius of the world of dead people. Well guess what, I'm an anthropoligist too, and someday you're gonna fall, then when the Jeffersonian needs a replacement who are they gonna go to...me."

Brennan stared at her for at least for a few minutes trying to resist punching the girl. They aboslutly despised each other. Barely able to hold in her anger she said...

"yeah, then when you can't identify a body who get's it...me. Who ends up finding their indenity...me."

"Fine since you think you're so smart. I'd like you to try and solve this case, but wait...you can't. It's not your assignment. It's mine, so I suggest you stay out of my way." Stella walks off

Brennan was an inch away from going off on her, but Booth managed to hold her back. On the way, back to the hotel Booth confronts her about her Stella.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell that was all about back there?"

"I despise the...bi"

"other than that"

"When I was in college my professer had a special project for us. He was able to find 3 bodies that the FBI let us use for research and experiments. They weren't real, but they were given qualities that we find in real bodies-marks, cuts, bullets, things like that. Well so far my team had determined that our body was a girl in her mid 20s. One day I left my notebook in the lab, so I went to get it. I opened the door and found Stella mixing body parts with the other groups except hers. I almost got in a fight with her, but my professer caught her. She ended up with a tough exam to take at the end of the unit and had to identify a special body by herself. Ever since then I could never forgive her."

"Why did she do that?"

"Booth...She was very jealous of me. She still is. After being rejected to the Jeffersonian she swore that if we crossed paths again she would make things hell for me."

"Well at least this is going to keep you away from the case."

"WHAT! Are you crazy I'm not letting that little witch keep me from the truth. Booth, I can't just walk away from this. I wanna whose body that is and what happened! Tommorow we go the LA PA."

"Ange isn't going to like this."

"I'm not going to work. The work has come to me. Stella isn't very confident in her work a lot and may miss the key link."

"Well Bones congratulations you have one piece of culture built into you and you didn't even know it."

"Oh really? What's that?"

"People today are very nosey and you my friend are indeed nosey."

The next morning Brennan and Booth go to the LA PA office. Brennan asks about visiting their anthropolgy lab and is given permission. Stella (thankfully) is not there. One of her team members is there however still examining the body. The team memeber is also a girl who is a big fan of Brennan's and asks for her advice on this case.

team member-"Wow, I'm finally meeting Dr. Brennan. Heard about the encounter yesterday with Stella. I just want you to know that reguardless of what she thinks I adore your work."

"Thanks. Can you tell me what you've found so far, I would like to help on this case."

"Well I'm really not supposed to, but for you...ok. One thing is for sure this a girl, age around 16. I found some marks on her bones, possibly from being dragged, but Stella says they're rape marks."

"How typical of her."

"I may not be so good at finding traits, but I KNOW MY MARKS! This girl was dragged."

Brennan examined the bones herself and discovered some interesting things. The body was infact a girl of 16, height 5'6, 130 pounds, brown hair, and had a bullet that was wedged into a bone. After long researching hours she and the team member finally identified the girl as Mary Ann Shipmen.

Booth-"Okay happy Bones! You know who the girl is now let's go."

member-"How interesting. Dr. Brennan you are a very lucky person to have found this body. Mary Ann Shipmen has been missing for about 5 years with no trace of a body until now."

"I want to know what happened to her and why? Have the police talk to anybody?"

T.M-"I have a friend who is a cop and he told me they talked to everyone who knew anything...or so they thought. My suggestion is speak with the girl's mother. You should tell her we found her daughter, she thinks she's been kidnapped or something. Go and put her mind at ease."

Bones-"Listen I would appericate it if you didn't tell Stella Booth and I were here."

"No problem. I'll tell her I was able to identify the body myself. I'll get a little credit for once."

Booth-"So let me guess you want to talk to this Shipmen woman."

"Yep"

Brennan and Booth managed to get her address and went to interview her.

AT THE SHIPMEN HOUSE:

Booth and Brennan managed to find the Shipmen and approach it. Booth is worried that the family won't tell them anything because this assginment really isn't theirs, but Brennan assures him that once she explains she found Mary Ann they will cooperate. Booth knocks on the door bell and a woman answers.

Booth-"Excuse me sorry to intrude mam but we are looking for a Mr. and Mrs. Shipmen."

the lady-"I'm Mrs. Diana Shipmen, the Mister has been dead for a year now. What do you want?"

Booth-"We are from the FBI and need to speak with you about your daughter."

Mrs. Shipmen had a scared look in her face, still knowing that she must keep her cool she let them in.

Bones-"Mrs. Shipmen...we found your daughter."

The room became absolutley silent.

"We came across her body on a nature trail just yesterday."

Mrs. Shipmen-"You mean...you found Mary Ann?"

Both-"Yes"

Booth-"We would like to ask you some questions. Can you tell us about your daughter?"

Bones-"What happened to her?"

"I wish I knew. She disappered on her Prom Night 5 years ago. The last time I saw her she was in this room. Her father and I were getting pictures of her and Robbie all dressed up before they left."

Bones-"Who's Robbie?"

"Robbie was her boyfriend. Good kid he was too. He treated her like a princess. They had been in love with each other for several years but as a parent I wouldn't let her date until she was a freshman in high school. Anyway Robbie was her date that night. Why am I being asked all this again I've told the police all of this 100 times before."

Booth-"Mrs. Shipmen, we are not the police. We are the FBI, and my partner and I know very little about this case and need all of the info we can get."

Bones-"Would this Robbie guy ever get angry with her?"

"NO, he was not the violent type. I've never know his family to have temper problems either."

Bones-"Do you know where Robbie is? Maybe he's the one we should talk to."

Diana-"I'm afraid that's impossible. Poor old Robbie Daron was killed in a car accident about week after Mary Ann disappered. He knew the police suspected him cause he was the last one to see her alive and because of that everyone thinks the accident was suicidial. No, what happened was Robbie come over here to visit with me and my husband. He had a call on his cell phone from his mom saying he needed to come home right away. He got in his car, pulled out of the drive, got to the light down the street and some drunk sucker hit him. I saw it happened."

Booth-"Do you know if the police talked to anyone else?"

"I know they spoke to some of their friends who saw them at the prom but that's all. Each one said they saw them leave in the direction of the house."

Bones-"Is there anyone you know who would hurt Robbie or Mary Ann? Any enemies, gangs, neighbors?"

"Not for Mary Ann no, but...wait there was one kid who was in love with Mary Ann but hated Robbie. Bobbie Claymen, he used to live across the street from us. He was always all over Mary Ann kind of like a stalker. He was very jealous of Robbie which is why they didn't get along. My god that kid would call her, write her letters, and I remember one night he came up to her window, but she threw something at him and I guess it scared him off."

Booth-"what an oddball"

"I wish I could tell where exactly Bobbie is but all I know is he lives on the other side of LA."

Bones-"Do the police know about this Bobbie character?"

"No I honestly have thought about it until now."

Booth-"Well thank you for your time Mrs. Shipmen. I hope none of this made you uncomfortable."

"No. Knowing that after 5 years my daughter has been found brings me joy and I can finally have a good night's sleep."

Mrs. Shipmen began to cry as she shut the front door as Bones and Booth walked out.

IN AN ABANDONED FACTORY ON THE OTHER END OF LA

A newspaper article read: "BODY OF MISSING GIRL FOUND 5 YEARS LATER"

voice 1- "Oh no they're onto us boss. Now that they've found the body it will only be a matter of time before they come after us."

"boss"-"You idiot! They can't track us down. Remember we were careful not to leave finger prints on anything. They may have found the body, but they still have to look for the killer and as long as nobody panics...they won't."

After the unpleasant trip to the Shipmen house, Booth and Brennan go back to the Police Office to look up Bobbie Claymen.

"Bones, I can't take much more of this. You're dissapointing Angela I can feel it. Does it really bother you that much to miss one little assignment. You really are a workalcoholic."

"I found this girl. I can't help but feel responsible for her."

"Yeah but there are hundreds of missing bodies out in the world too, but I don't see you handling their cases."

Brennan felt it was pointless to argue with him. Deep down within her she knew he was right, but she also felt that she owed it to herself to find this killer no matter what. They make their way back to the lab only to find...

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way Temperance."

"Stella, as usual you almost mis-identified this body. I was merely trying to help you. Your assitant tells me of your reports from eariler cases. HOW MANY MORE BODIES HAVE YOU IDENTIFIED THAT AREN'T CORRECT?"

"And how do you know you identified this person correctly? We both went to the same school, had the same class, THE SAME PROFESSER, your methods can't be any different than mine."

"True, but when I identify I use facts and truth. You told your assitant that this person was raped. NOT! She has several marks suggesting that she was dragged."

"She?"

"Yes, she. Her name is Mary Ann Shipmen she dissapered 5 years ago on her prom night. Oh and you'll love this one. They found pieces of fabric with the body. The fabric came from material used to make formal dresses...LIKE THE ONES YOU WEAR AT PROMS!"

"See now there you go again blah blah look at me I found the true identity. I guess that's what you get when you work 24/7 do you even have a personal life?"

"I have a life thank you and you've always got your head in the clouds then you don't see the truth. Maybe that's why the most bodies I get come from LA."

Stella looks at Booth-"Has she ever been away from work? Does she even know what the outside world is?"

Booth-"That's what we came here for, but I guess she really can't take a break."

Booth walks out of the lab.

Brennan yells out-"BOOTH, come back!"

"Oh boy Tempe you've really pissed your boyfriend off now."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"That's right you've never dated cause you don't have a life."

Extremly pissed Brennan goes over to Stella and...

"STELLA...SHUT UP!" She slaps Stella on the face and goes after Booth.

The team member talks to Stella.

"You let her in the lab! How could you? she's not even on this assignment!"

"Stella I don't care what you think, she knows her stuff and she even gave me a few pointers to help me look for more clues. Maybe you should start listening to her. But wait, you're so full of hatred for the woman that won't even hear what she has to say."

Stella gives the girl an evil eye and walks off. Brennan finally catches up to Booth.

"Booth I'm sorry."

Booth tries to ignore her but it doesn't work.

"Bones...Why can't you just put your work behind for once and let nature run it's course. Haven't you heard the saying "All work and No play?"

"Yes"

"Well?"

"Booth...When I lost my parents this little girl inside was born. She's this horrible person who says 'don't give up Tempe, don't let anything stop you from what you want. I feel too involve to quit now. Please, help me find this girl's killer and you can have all the time you want to teach me everything about the world you know today. I got us into this mess. We can get out but I need your help. Don't make me do it alone, even though I'm more than willing to."

Booth had a horrible vision in his mind. He saw himself walking away from her, leaving her to find the bad guy, and when she did the guy was doing something horrible to her. Then it snapped he couldn't let that happen. He didn't think of her as a damsel in distress but if she did go alone god only knows what would happen.

"All right one last adventure and then I don't care if I have to handicuff you to my wrist YOU TAKE A BREAK."

They both smile and walk to front desk to get Bobbie Claymen's address.

BOBBIE CLAYMEN'S APARTMENT:

Booth knocks and a man with a pretty muscule body answers.

Booth-"Excuse me are you Mr. Bobbie Claymen?"

"Who's askin'?"

Booth-"We are from the FBI, wanna talk to you about Mary Ann Shipmen."

"Oh well ok come on in then, I saw the pretty girl and thought you was trying to sell me somethin and brought a model with you."

Bones didn't like the sound of that but still kept her cool.

Bones-"How do you know Mary Ann Shipmen?"

"She was my neighbor and a pretty one to. It's a real shame she was murdered I miss that girl a lot."

Booth-"Mrs. Shipmen told us that you frequently stalked her and you hated Robbie."

"Wait, Wait, Wait Mrs. Shipmen told you that? Ha let me guess she told you about how I had the hots for Mary Ann and the nots for Robbie now you think I killed her."

Bones think to herself "Yeah that's what I thought weirdo."

"Let me tell you guys something I didn't like Robbie I'll admit that. But I would never hurt them. Robbie was very wrong for her."

Booth-"The mother said he was a complete sweetheart to her and the family."

"A suck-up is more like it. Mary Ann's family used to be highly rich. Her dad had some big shot business in downtown. Robbie used Mary Ann to get on her family's good side. I use to watch him walkin' home with her she would hand him money, and one night gave him a brand new shirt. He probably got to play football thanks to her family paying the bill too."

Bones-"Do you having any idea who would hurt her? or Robbie?"

Bobbie could see it in Brennan's eyes she knew he was lying or covering up something. He knew he was screwed.

"A couple of years ago I knew this man Jereko Sullivan I had done  
some eariler business with him, like trading stuff. One day he came up to me and said 'I killed them but if you ever tell I will kill you too.' So because you're the FBI I'm telling you this."

Booth-"Great some other guy to talk to. Thank you Mr. Claymen for your cooperation. We will keep you informed."

As soon as Brennan and Booth leave Bobbie's phone rings.

"Boss they are on to us. We're dead. That girl knows you were lyin'"

"Yes we need to leave, as soon as they find Jereko Sullivan they'll come back."

"But boss what if they find us in time?"

"Then we shall take them out... both of them!"

BACK AT THE POLICE STATION:

Booth and Brennan log on to the main computer to find info on this Jereko Sullivan guy but nothing came up. Brennan off in the corner of her eye could see Stella in the other room. She was watching her...very carefully. In another conference room another girl was being question for a different case. She walks out overhearing Booth and Brennan's conversation.

Bones-"This is strange there's no record of a Jereko Sullivan in LA or America for that matter."

Girl-"Excuse I don't mean to interept but did you just say Jereko Sullivan?"

Booth-"Yeah you know him?"

"I did know him he was boyfriend. I caught him in gang one night and we broke up. I don't hangout with gangs."

Booth-"Smart girl"

Bones-"Where is he? who is he?"

"He's here in LA but Jereko is his gang name. I think his real name is Bobbie Clay-something."

Bones-"Bobbie Claymen?"

"Yes, that's him!"

"Booth we have to get back to his apartment and fast!"

Booth and Brennan rush to the apartment. Booth slams on the door but there's no answer. Brennan takes out a gun and looks through a window to see if he's inside.

"He's gone and so is most of his stuff."

Booth-"Hey how did you get a gun?"

"It's my own. I thought if maybe I had a gun of my own, then everytime someone threatened me I wouldn't have to have guards outside my apartment."

"Bones, one gun isn't always going to do it and you know it!"

"Shhhh, I hear something let's go check out that factory over there."

They walk over to the factory and discover it's abandoned, but Brennan insists she see's someone inside. She kicks the back door open and goes in.

"Bones wait up!"

They both see a man holding bags and when he turns around it's Bobbie Claymen.

Booth-"Bobbie Claymen or shall I call you Jereko Sullivan you are under arrest for the murder of Mary Ann Shipmen."

"Oh I am? Well Well Well perhaps I have been naughty."

Brennan sense that he's not alone. She feels there are others in this factory with Claymen and alerts Booth to keep his guard up.

Booth-"Why don't you tell us what really happened!"

"You wanna know what happened? Ok they left the prom together. Robbie was on his way to take Mary Ann home. This was around 11:30. Then at about 11:45 Me and the boys found their car about 5 miles away from her home. So we decided to pay them a visit. We found them takin a short cut through the woods walkin cause the car broke down. I came up to Mary Ann and asked her to dump Robbie for me but she refused. Robbie started to fight with my guys so I pulled my gun out and tried to shoot the sucker, but Mary Ann jumped in front of him and got the bullet. Robbie was scared off. Me and the boys took the body and constanly kept moving it, so the police wouldn't believe his story."

Booth-"You bstrd!"

"Oh and that car accident Robbie got in that was all my doing too. I couldn't have him blabbing about our encounter. The guy was so shoken up from that night he didn't even tell the police he saw us the first time he spoke with them."

Bones-"So we get to arrest you for two counts of murder then"

"That's what you think..."

Robbie snapped his fingers and about 5 guys cam after Booth and Brennan. One guy tried to grab Brennan but as soon as he touched her arm a quick punch in the face took care of him. Booth had 2 other guys on him one he managed to temporaily knock out and he gave the other guy a bloody nose. The remaining two were with Brennan. One guy tried to jump her, but she moved in just enough time. That guy cracked his head and died instanly. She was going all martial arts on the other but unfortnatley he was a master of Kong Fu.

guy-"Dam, girl you sure can fight for a chick."

Brennan almost had him but he had his arm around her throat and tried to choke her. Robbie hit Booth in the head and knocked him out. Brennan finally managed to kick the Kong Fu guy in the bs and then instantly ran to Booth and was able to wake him up. Brennan noticed she had dropped her gun in the fight and was at the other end of the room. She knew that if she tried to get it her and Booth would be for sure done for. Bobbie and had both of them against a wall. Booth was leaning against Brennan and she was holding his hand.

Bobbie-"I suggest you both start saying your prayers."

He was about to pull the trigger then...  
Out of now where another shot was fired but not from Robbie's gun. It was a warning shot. Brennan looked over and saw Stella in the door holding up a gun.

Bobbie-"If you come any closer I will shoot both of them."

Stella-"I don't think so"

20 other police officers showed themselves and had their guns up. Bobbie was surrounded.

LA Chief-"Mr. Claymen drop your weapons you are under arrest."

After the police took Bobbie away an ambulance arrived to examine Booth and Brennan. Brennan was ok and Booth was going to be fine. Brennan saw Stella looking out a window viewing the LA landscape. Brennan approaches her.

"I thought you wanted to see me dead."

"Temperance I'm sorry it's taking me this long to finally realize it. I've been so caught up in wanting revenge and having all of this hatred for you from the past that I never really got to know the amazing you. You were so brave to do what you just did and your parnter is great. You two are great friends. I could never dedicate myself like that. I worked with an agent once... Jack. The PA thought my place was in the lab, but you go beyond the body. When we were in college you tried to warn me of the mistakes I was making, but I was so tangled up in...jealously for you that I just never listened. I'm sorry."

"No, but in the end you did the right thing."

"Yeah but after talking in the lab things began to hit me. This whole anthropology thing maybe isn't for me. When I was in high school I was more of a Beverly Hills, cheerleader type. I was stupid to take on something that wasn't right for me to begin with."

"Stella, what made you want to be a forensic anthropologist?"

Stella was silent for a few seconds.

"Because I was just like you. When I was ten my parents went missing during their second honeymoon and no one knew what happened. I thought if I took this job I would have the power to go out and find them myself before I became this horrible creature who became obessed with not knowing the truth. I was wrong. This sort work needs to be handled by the pros...Tempe that's you."

Brennan started to smile.

Stella-"I have something you should have. A few years ago I was working on this case that involved going through personal junk. I found a picture in someone's attic and how they got I don't know but it belongs to you."

The picture was of Brennan's family. She was a tiny baby and the spittin image of her mom. Tears came out of Brennan's eye. She and Stella actually hugged.

"Well I should go see what's down the road for me." Stella walks off.

"Stella" She turns around and looks at Brennan "Thanks."

Booth was watching all of this and when Brennan walks back to him...

"There's another culture lesson for ya Bones...talking things out and making peace."

Booth and Brennan spend the rest of their vacation week doing fun things as promised. Booth took her to carnival were Brennan discovered something wonderful...COTTON CANDY!  
Booth also took her some fun clubs and showed her some dance moves. She even knows the Electric Slide. As much fun as they were as having though it was time to return to DC.

BACK HOME: THE JEFFERSONIAN

Ange-"Sweetie you're back"

Brennan-"Hi everyone. What's wrong with the guys?"

"Oh they're depressed because you got to have fun and they got stuck with work. So tell me everything!"

Booth and Brennan look at each other.

"I'm not telling you everything. Instead why don't we all take a team day off!"

Hodgins-"ARE YOU SERIOUS? Booth did you drug her?"

"Nope she's not on anything."

Booth-"But, what about the bodies?"

Bones-"What about them? We'll finish them after the break!"

The whole team walks out of the lab to hear the story. Back in the lab, the body that was laid on the table had a tag attached to one of bones of hand. It was an identification tag labeled: "Name: Brad Carswell."


End file.
